


Live a little

by kaijuborn



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, but it's Zagreus so it doesn't count
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijuborn/pseuds/kaijuborn
Summary: Thanatos had to fight to stop a smile. "Are you sure this is wise?""You're both gods. Of course it's not wise", Megaera said dryly.-A series of drabbles and oneshots exploring Zagreus, Thanatos and Megaera's relationship.Warnings and tags will be updated along with the story. NSFW chapters are marked with *
Relationships: Megaera & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Thanatos/Megaera
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	1. Don't mention it

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous as this is my first time writing fanfics in three years, and my first time writing Hades fanfic. But I love that game dearly and I wanted to explore Zagreus, Thanatos and Megaera's relationship with one another! These drabbles will probably vary in length by quite a bit, and won't be in chronological order. They will contain spoilers for the end of the game, as well as Zagreus' relationship with Thanatos and Megaera, obviously.
> 
> This first one is inspired by a conversation that happens if you romance Meg before Than, where Thanatos says Meg talked him into meeting Zagreus in his chambers.

Thanatos stood by his usual post at the edge of the river Styx, looking out across the calm red waters. He'd never admit it to anyone, but the spot provided an excellent view over the entrance to the House, allowing him to be the first to see Zagreus return. He had been gone for some time now, which meant that he would soon be back.

The sound of heels against the marble floor made him turn. Megaera walked towards him with purpose in her stride. Somewhere behind her, further down the hallway, Achilles stood on guard. He was partially obscured by a row of newly-installed statues, although it was still a good spot for keeping watch over the House. The old warrior knew more about what was going on at the House than he let on, for better or worse.

Thanatos noticed Achilles casting a glance towards them, before returning his steely gaze to look ahead. Megaera seemed to either not notice or not care as she approached Thanatos.

"Thanatos. I figured I'd find you here."

Normally she'd call him Than; the use of his full name made him on edge. 

"Megaera", he replied, using her full name in retaliation. The corner of her mouth twitched in a suppressed smile. 

The Fury Sister walked over to his spot by the river Styx and smoothly hopped up onto the balustrade, sitting perched dangerously over the deep red waters. Her whip was fastened at her belt as always, her clothes and makeup immaculate. 

Thanatos had never seen the way she looked in battle; he had only ever seen her afterward, when lowering her lifeless body into Styx. Zagreus always did quite the number on her, although Thanatos knew she was more than capable of returning the favor. He got the feeling both of them were into it, a suspicion which bothered him a bit more than he was willing to admit.

"So", Megaera said. "I take it Zagreus has been gifting you Nectar? Perhaps even Ambrosia?"

Thanatos turned, facing the river once more. 

"What of it?"

"He's been forcing bottles of it on me as well, even though I originally made it very clear I wasn't interested. I know we can't go back to the way things used to be. But Zagreus... he's got this stubborn charm I suppose. And it seems he wants our relationship to be different this time around. More... physical."

"Not just on the battlefield, I suppose?" Thanatos said, the remark coming out a bit harsher than he had intended.

"Does that bother you?" Megaera asked. 

Thanatos felt a flare of anger at first; was she mocking him? But a glance to the side showed that her body was tense, and her gaze averted. It was a genuine question. She seemed concerned, even, that his answer would be yes. Taken aback, Thanatos remained silent. He wished he could say that no, it didn't bother him. Except it did. 

"Look", Megaera said, heaving a sigh. "What he and I have, it's not the same thing the two of you share."

"We don't -" Thanatos began, snapping his head to look at her, a heat rising to his normally cold cheeks. 

"Oh please." Megaera had a smile playing around her lips as she turned toward him. "I've seen the way you look at each other. It's fine. I mean, it's a good thing. There are some... things... that Zagreus wants that I can't give him." She was silent for a moment. "But I know you can."

Thanatos was speechless for a moment. 

"And you would be alright with that?" he finally wondered. Megaera huffed, rolling her eyes. 

"Please, be my guest. I'd rather he cuddle you than me."

Thanatos had to fight to stop a smile. 

"Are you sure this is wise?"

"You're both gods. Of course it's not wise", Megaera said dryly. 

A rippling across the river Styx made both of them turn to look. A head full of jet black hair surfaced, followed by a stern face and broad shoulders. The man was too big to be Zagreus. It was his father, the God of the Dead, emerging from the red waters after being defeated by his own son. Thanatos and Megaera averted their gazes. 

Thanatos had once offered to be the one to retrieve Lord Hades' body and lower it into Styx, but Hades had refused. He permitted Charon and Charon alone to bring him back to the House. Thanatos had not asked again. 

"He'll be back soon", Megaera commented. There was no question who she was referring to.

That was the way it had been for some time now; Zagreus would escape and some time after that, Lord Hades disappeared from his usual seat behind his desk. A little later, the God of the Dead would come back via the river Styx, and then it didn't take long before Zagreus, too, returned. 

When Zagreus died on the surface, Thanatos typically let Hermes take care of it. He didn't particularly like seeing Zagreus die of natural causes, as Hypnos called it. It felt wrong somehow to see a god (and Zagreus was a god, of that he was certain) die of something so mundane as the prick of a thorn or the bite of an insect. That, and Zagreus wanted a swift return to the House of Hades, and no one was better suited for that job than Hermes. 

"You should go to his room. Welcome him back", Megaera said. Thanatos heart skipped a beat. 

"And you're sure you're alright with that?"

"I'm sure", Megaera said, smiling again. This time, Thanatos returned it. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Megaera paused for a moment. "Seriously, don't."

She gracefully slid down from her perch and walked back down the hallway without looking back. Thanatos watched her leave, grateful in a way he wasn't sure he could put into words. He waited a moment before he shifted away, just as another shape breached the surface of the river Styx.


	2. Just a butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is dying on the surface, close to the entrance of the underworld, but it's different than usual.

Someone was dying close to the entrance to the underworld. It was hardly the first time; both Zagreus and lord Hades had died just beyond the gates to the underworld a couple of dozen times each. Those deaths were brutal, violent, sudden stops to intense battles. Charon would take lord Hades; Hermes would take Zagreus. 

This death felt different. It was slow, the life trickling from the person like blood from a wound. Occasionally, mortals managed to find their way to the region around the entrance to the underworld. They never lasted long there, either freezing or starving to death. This felt similar to that, but it was still not quite the same. 

Curious, Thanatos closed his eyes and shifted from his post in the House of Hades to a spot a little distance away from the gates on the surface. 

The sight that greeted him when he opened his eyes was unexpected. 

It was a garden, green and lush. There was a small field of golden grains surrounded by plump vegetables to his right, and a clear and serene river to his left. Everything was in full bloom, all the crops were ripe, the trees weighted down by massive fruits. The air was warm and smelled divine. Was this what Olympus was like? Surely no mortal could be responsible for something like this?

Beyond the garden lay a small cottage that looked like it had been there for years, overgrown by vines and flowers. It seemed abandoned, though how could it be when its garden looked like this?

Completely mesmerized, Thanatos forgot for a moment why he was there. 

A quiet cough returned him to the present, and Thanatos looked down at the shape lying in the grass in front of him. 

"Zagreus. What are you doing?"

The Prince of the underworld lay sprawled out on his back in the grass, his eyes closed. He looked serene, though Thanatos could tell he was dying; while he didn't appear to be physically injured, Thanatos could see his slow, labored breathing and sense his weakened pulse even from afar.

"Hey Than. Didn't expect you to show up. It's usually Hermes."

"... I know", Thanatos said, trying to suppress a surge of guilt. "You expressed a desire for a swift return to the House."

"I did." Zagreus' eyes were still closed. "I'm glad it's you this time though."

"What happened?" Thanatos had to know, strangely feeling a bit worried. Zagreus was dying, but that was nothing new. There shouldn't be anything to be worried about. But why here, why like this? "What is this place?"

"Oh right, you've never been here before. This is my mother's garden. Where she spent all that time alone, thinking I was dead. I promised her I would look after it." He coughed again. "Ah... nothing happened. I mean, I beat my father like usual and made my way over here. No violent death this time, just... fading, I guess. Is that why it's you this time?"

"I suppose it is, yes."

"Could you give me another couple of minutes?" Zagreus wondered. 

Thanatos couldn't help but smile. It was oddly endearing, like a child asking its mother to stay in bed for five more minutes. Death, however, waited for no one. Although... for his boyfriend, he could be persuaded to make an exception. 

"Very well", Thanatos conceded. 

"Lie down next to me?" Zagreus requested, opening his eyes for the first time and looking up at Thanatos hovering above him. His eyes were hypnotic; one green and one red, both equally intense in different ways. The way Zagreus looked at him was part of the reason Thanatos struggled with telling him no.

Without a word, Thanatos lowered himself onto the ground. The feeling of the soft grass against his bare feet was new to him, although it wasn't unpleasant. Zagreus' face broke into a grin as the God of Death lay down in the grass next to him, shifting slightly to make himself comfortable. 

"Feels good... doesn't it?" Zagreus said, his speech slightly labored now. "When was the last time... you did something like this?"

Thanatos didn't have an answer. If he had ever done something like this before, it had been such a long time ago that he had forgotten about it. He could feel the grass underneath him, the sun against his skin, the slight breeze in the air... was this what it was like to be mortal? Leave it to Zagreus, who was one quarter human, to take pleasure in something which mortals would enjoy.

"Look", Zagreus said, pointing at the air above them, where a small yellow butterfly fluttered by. "It's not a Soul Catcher, it's... just a butterfly..." He let out a small laugh that sounded like a cough. "I was terrified the first time... I saw one of them here. Thought it would get me."

Thanatos' lips curved in a slight smile. 

"You are a fool", he said, fondly. Zagreus only hummed in response. 

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, until the prickling feeling that there was work to be done made it difficult for Thanatos to lay still. He glanced over at Zagreus. The Prince was even paler now, his breathing so slow it had nearly stopped. His eyes were closed and his pulse nearly gone.

Thanatos got up on his knees.

"It's time to go", he said, gently. Zagreus made neither sound nor motion in response, and Thanatos wasn't sure if he could even hear him. Still, Thanatos leaned closer, brushing a hand across Zagreus' cheek and pressing a kiss against his cold lips.

Carefully, Thanatos scooped Zagreus up in his arms. If not for the stillness of his body, he could have been sleeping. The river Styx rose up around them, both there and not there at the same time, and he gingerly lowered the Prince's body into the ruby red waters.

"I'll see you at home", Thanatos said. 

The river disappeared, and so did Zagreus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be a smutty one, hehe.


	3. Just in time *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely NSFW and also about as long as the previous two chapters combined! Enjoy!

Thanatos had been able to shift from one place to another for as long as he could remember. All he had to do was close his eyes and focus on a person or a place, or sometimes even just the sensation of a person or a place, and when he opened his eyes he would be there. 

This time he focused on Zagreus' bedchambers. 

He had not, however, imagined Zagreus and Megaera in the former's bed, both fully naked. Zagreus was on his back and appeared to be bound by the hands to the headboard, while Megaera was on all fours above him. Unfortunately, Thanatos arrival was always preceded by a resounding gong, which both Zagreus and Megaera had learned to recognize long ago. The two of them stared at the God of Death as he stared right back, utterly taken by surprise at the scene in front of him. 

"Than!" Zagreus said, the first to break the silence, his voice hitching slightly in surprise... and anticipation? Megaera's expression rearranged itself into something close to amusement. 

"Forgive me", Thanatos forced himself to say, closing his eyes. He had intruded on a private moment not meant to include him. "I... should have used the door... Knocked", he added weakly. 

He heard a tsch from Megaera. 

"Don't be ridiculous", she said. "You're just in time."

Opening his eyes again, Thanatos saw Megaera move away from Zagreus and climb out of bed. Zagreus' face lit up in delight and Thanatos felt a flutter in his chest. There was definitely anticipation in his green and red eyes now, and he squirmed slightly, struggling against his bonds. 

Megaera walked up to Thanatos, not even remotely shy about her nakedness. Thanatos wasn't exactly attracted to her, but he would admit that she looked good, muscular as well as curvy. Her confidence and bluntness had a certain charm to it as well.

"Care to join us?" she wondered. She had a remarkable ability to sound borderline disinterested at all times, though Thanatos had learned to decipher her tone for the most part. In the background, Zagreus looked on with a grin on his face that told Thanatos he was more than welcome. 

"Are you certain?" Thanatos couldn't help but ask. Megaera rolled her eyes at him and reached out to undo the clasps on his armor. 

"Yes."

"Were you actually waiting for me?" Thanatos said as the armor clattered to the floor, his voice low enough that Zagreus wouldn't be able to hear.

"No", Megaera replied, quiet as well. "But this is fine." 

Her eyes met his, and he could tell she was sincere, which was the confirmation he needed to be fully on board with this. Thanatos helped Megaera remove his clothes, letting them fall to the floor, before she took his hand and led him to the bed.

Zagreus looked to be close to bursting with anticipation already, his face lit up with a bright smile. He was fully naked, and his dick lay thick and heavy against his stomach. Some precome had smeared across his abs. Thanatos spotted one of Megaera's toys as well as a bottle of lube in bed next to Zagreus and it didn't take a genius to figure out what they had been up to before Thanatos appeared. 

"Than", Zagreus said, his voice so filled with affection and desire that it made Thanatos' heart skip a beat. His dick took notice as well, twitching and beginning to harden. 

Thanatos climbed into bed and settled between Zagreus' legs, leaning down to give him a kiss. Zagreus eagerly returned it, straining against the ropes that bound him, clearly wanting to touch Thanatos. Megaera climbed into bed as well, lying down next to Zagreus, turned towards them and watching with cool interest, like she was expecting a show. 

"I've prepared him for you, Than", she said, her voice a purr. Thanatos felt a heat rise to his cheeks, and a quick glance towards Zagreus revealed his face had grown red as well. 

The three of them had only been together like this two times previously. Thanatos had spent a few more times alone with just Zagreus, although those times it had only ever been... hands, and mouths. Never... that. It wasn't that Thanatos didn't want to, because he definitely did, but he had just never... dared to ask for it. And Zagreus hadn't asked either. 

Thanatos looked up at met Zagreus' mismatched eyes, seeing the desire in them. It made him fully hard. 

"Do you want that?" Thanatos wondered. Megaera let out a light laugh. 

"Zagreus", she said. "Whose name did you call out the last time I fucked you?"

"Thanatos", Zagreus replied breathlessly, his cheeks growing darker. Thanatos' mouth went dry. 

"Really?" he asked. Zagreus nodded, and Thanatos let out a breath of relief. He leaned in closer, their foreheads touching. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought... I didn't want to push you. In case you weren't ready."

Thanatos huffed, affection and desire welling over him. 

"Perhaps I needed the push", he said. Zagreus chuckled. 

"It's a good thing we have Meg, then."

Megaera let out an annoyed little sound and from the corner of his eye, Thanatos could see her roll hers. 

"You two really need to get better at communicating", she said. A moment later, she pushed the bottle of lube into Thanatos' hand. "Go on."

Smiling, Thanatos kissed Zagreus again, first his lips, then his jawline, his neck, his collarbone. Zagreus sighed and moaned softly, his body relaxing. Thanatos popped open the bottle of lube and poured some in his hand, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Zagreus' length. He was rewarded with a shudder and a hiss from Zagreus; it wouldn't have surprised Thanatos if Megaera had completely neglected to touch his erection. Thanatos stroked him slowly for a moment, mouthing against his chest, before slipping his hand further down.

It turned out he really didn't need the lube. Zagreus was already slick and loose from whatever Megaera had been doing to him before. He let out a soft moan as Thanatos slid two fingers inside of him. Thanatos' heart raced; being able to touch Zagreus like this, to draw those noises from him, to make him feel this way... it was all Thanatos had wanted for quite some time now. 

Thanatos free hand found Zagreus' dick and continued stroking him, while he continued gently finger-fucking the Prince. It didn't take long before Zagreus was a panting, squirming mess, the ropes cutting into his wrists as he halfheartedly struggled against them. Thanatos was sure he could make Zagreus come by just doing this, and he had half a mind to do just that, but that wasn't what either of them wanted. 

"Than, please", Zagreus finally said, his eyes closed in pleasure, and Thanatos caved.

He pulled away his hands despite Zagreus' displeased moan and instead wrapped a hand around his own dick, slicking himself up. There was a flutter in his stomach and a dull ache in his chest at the anticipation. Thanatos leaned down toward Zagreus, their noses touching. 

"Ready?" Thanatos wondered. Zagreus swallowed, eyes still closed.

"Yes."

"Look at me", Thanatos said, quietly. A smile curved Zagreus' lips and he opened his mesmerizing eyes to look up at Thanatos, who returned the smile. 

Using one hand to guide himself, Thanatos found Zagreus' entrance and slowly sunk in. Thanatos breath caught in his chest and Zagreus let out a low moan, his hips jerking up to meet Thanatos as if he wanted all of him now.

Thanatos wanted to go slowly, both for his and Zagreus' sake. Zagreus was tight, but not so much that Thanatos worried about hurting him, and he was wonderfully slick. And he was so warm. Some distant part of Thanatos' brain wondered if that was normal, or if it was just because Zagreus was who he was, and Thanatos was who he was.

Finally, Thanatos bottomed out and let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding.

"Gods, Than..." Zagreus said in something close to a whine.

"Careful", Megaera said, her voice colored by desire, but still amused. "They'll hear you."

Both Thanatos and Zagreus chuckled breathlessly at that, some of the tension fading from the moment. Thanatos dipped his head to nuzzle against Zagreus' neck and press a kiss against his warm skin. 

"Feel good?" Thanatos wondered, despite knowing the answer. 

"Yes", Zagreus said, squirming slightly. "But I..."

Thanatos propped himself up and found Zagreus looking over at Megaera with a pleading expression. Megaera sighed and rolled her eyes again. 

"Fine." 

She reached up toward the ropes which bound Zagreus and easily undid them, and Zagreus slowly moved his arms back down, rolling his shoulders to release the tension from them. Smiling, he then reached up to put his hands on either side of Thanatos' face, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"Just wanted to be able to do that", Zagreus said. His hands slid across Thanatos shoulders and back and pulled him closer, and Thanatos had to admit it was better like this. He smiled. 

"Can I move?" he wondered, which made Zagreus chuckle.

"Yes", he said. Followed by: "Please."

Thanatos took a deep breath and started moving, slowly at first, trying to find his pace. Zagreus' breath hitched and stuttered, his hands squeezing Thanatos' back and pulling him closer, urging him to go deeper. 

Burying his face in Zagreus' neck, Thanatos quickly lost himself in the experience. Zagreus was so wonderfully tight and warm, and he smelled divine, like sweat and ambrosia. His fingers dug into Thanatos' back and Zagreus moaned right into Thanatos' ear, nearly sending him over the edge already. Thanatos had to grit his teeth and focus all his energy on not coming too soon; he wanted nothing more than for Zagreus to reach his climax first, while Thanatos was still inside of him. 

Fortunately, it didn't take too long. Zagreus had already been thoroughly aroused by Megaera's foreplay and once Thanatos angled his hips and hit the spot deep inside Zagreus that made him gasp and curse, all it took was a few more thrusts before he came. Zagreus threw his head back, moaning, come splattering across his stomach and chest, both his arms and legs wound tightly around Thanatos body. As Zagreus' entire body tensed from his orgasm, Thanatos thrust inside him once, twice, and that was all he needed to come deep inside Zagreus with a loud groan.

Zagreus kept his limbs locked around Thanatos' body, but Thanatos felt so utterly spent he couldn't have moved even if he wanted to. Instead, he collapsed on top of Zagreus, still inside of him. 

Zagreus groaned under the weight, and Thanatos nuzzled into his neck. 

"Am I too heavy?" Thanatos managed to mumble, making a halfhearted attempt at recomposing himself.

"No", Zagreus sighed. Thanatos felt a hand come up to the back of his head, stroking his hair. "S'nice... That was amazing."

Through the post-sex fog, Thanatos was vaguely aware that Megaera was touching herself furiously. He would have offered to help out, except when his brain had cleared enough to form that thought, she had already come with a bitten-back groan and a hiss. 

After a beat, Thanatos shifted and got up on all fours, escaping Zagreus' hold and sliding out of him. He made a noise that sounded almost disappointed in response, and Thanatos couldn't help but smile. He cast a quick glance at Megaera; she was lying on her back, eyes closed and breathing heavy, and she looked satisfied. 

Thanatos reached for a cloth he knew Zagreus kept by his bed and gently cleaned up the mess on Zagreus' stomach before wiping himself off as well. 

"Towel?" he offered at Megaera, but she shook her head, eyes still closed. 

Before Thanatos could do anything else, Zagreus reached up and pulled him down to lay next to him. Zagreus somehow managed to get an arm around Megaera as well, pulling her closer, clearly intending on cuddling both of them. Megaera made a noise in protest but didn't try to escape. She knew that when the Prince wanted cuddles, he got cuddles.

Thanatos moved closer as Zagreus' fingers lightly ran up and down his back and side. He could allow himself to lay here for a few minutes before he would have to get back to work. 

Besides, he was far too sleepy and satisfied to focus on anything else but Zagreus' warmth right now, and there was no way he'd be able to shift away from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize all the chapters so far have been from Thanatos' perspective, that wasn't necessarily intentional. There will be chapters from Zagreus' and Megaera's perspectives as well!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
